Phoenix Rising II: Just the Beginning
by g3nesis1
Summary: It's been a year since Lacey died, since Oni lost control, and since Phoenix had escaped. Jean thought that everything was going so perfectly. But its always calm before the storm. What will happen next? Rating Will Change
1. Chapter 1

PR II: Chapter One

Jean opened her eyes slowly, the warmth of the summer Sun rays laying on her face, blinding her just a bit. She waved her hand as the curtains were pulled shut. She pushed herself up with a smile on her face, looking over to see Scott on the other side of the bed, sleeping soundly. She had been sleeping so much better since what had happened last year; life was getting back to normal. Well, kind of.

She pushed herself up and stretched, pulling her crimson hair up into a pony tail and getting dressed quickly. She kissed Scott on his cheek and left him a little note before she left the room. She closed the door quietly and looked down the hallways. No one was up yet, and that was a good thing. She crept around the school, heading to the kitchen.

As soon as she got there, she made herself some coffee and sat down at one of the stools. A huge smile was on her face as she thought about what would happen today..

Just another day of training, another day of surprises and interesting new situations. She looked to her watch and started cooking for the students.. She had actually gotten better, or at least that's what she thought. After about a half an hour, the sun was lighting up the whole school, students were waking up.. and breakfast was done.

Oni awoke finally getting used to the morning habits. Although he was more of a night person, the professor had set a strict time that he had to be in his room by. He was starting to truly love this place and its people and the events of last year slowly starting to fade out of his mind and for that he was thankful. The Professor had helped him with what had happened in his childhood but there were still some trouble spots but nothing he couldn't handle.

He stood and got on his usual clothes and headed down knowing Jean would be making breakfast. When he had gotten close to the kitchen, he leapt up clinging to the ceiling. He crept into the kitchen and when he was about an inch from Jean, he stood straight from the ceiling and said. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" Smiling from ear to ear, he was truly happy here and he did his best to live every day to its fullest; tackling the training with renewed confidence and determination. Each day there had been some close calls when he had lost control of his telekinetics, but he was doing better. He only crashed the simulator a few times but that was moths ago. He was due for his check-ride before too long, and speaking of tests, his exam for entrance into the X-men fully would be coming up soon. After that, he would help others with combat training and even get to teach the way of the ninja to those interested. He wondered what would happen today.

Jean smiled to him. "Good Morning!" She was used to the Japanese by now.. And she was actually learning it. "Your breakfast is already done." She smirked, and pointed towards two plates of hot food, with a glass of milk beside it. Pancakes, bacon, sausage, two eggs, and scrapple. "I hope you like it." She smiled and sat down across from him, sipping at her coffee. "Another day of training, Oni." She smiled. "..You're getting a lot better. You're exams are coming up soon, tell me if you need any help with them." She smiled, and pulled her hair up a little tighter. "Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Oni began to swiftly shove plates of food into his mouth and nodded. "Actually there was one thing, combat tactics telekinetics. Those I have a hand on; what I really need help with is... Diplomacy." The last word was said as if it were a curse word. "I try and I try to reason with the people in the simulator but the more calm I get the more they yell so I try yelling at them and they end up punching each other. I also want to run the Sentinal program today. I think I can beat it now. I have some special gear!" He laughed mischieviously as he held up a long needle with a string at the end and on the bottom of the string a small ball hung. "This is a standard flash bomb but I rigged it so that when it goes off it emits an miniature EMP but other than that lets keep going with the normal training. I think, if that's ok with you." He finished the plates as he always did. "Thanks for the food." He looked around and said. "I can feel it in the ground 30 or so kids are heading this way, its time to go." This was the standard; Jean would get up early then Oni would come in they would both evacuate before a mass of kids came down and stampeded them.

Jean smiled and nodded. "Sure.. Just be careful, alright? Don't want you hurting yourself, again." She laughed and placed the dishes in the sink. "Well, their food is ready.. So, lets get out of here!" She smiled and walked out of the kitchen, seeing a stampede of kids rushing towards the kitchen, already smelling the food. "Woh," she smiled back to Oni and started towards the Danger Room. "Oh, and about diplomacy.. Well, some people you just can't get a long with, sometimes. Some people just want to start trouble, and when you try to talk things out calmly, well, you know." She smiled.

She walked into the danger room and grabbed the Sentinel Program. "Are you sure you're ready for this? It's pretty intense.."

Oni considered for a moment about how the first time had gone, all his weapons had been deflected and he didn't have any time to use any techniques. They surrounded him and blasted him back to the Stone Age; this time he was ready. "Oh yeah, I'm going to make these things into scrap!" He smiled and headed into the danger room. "Whenever your ready, Jean."


	2. Chapter 2

Jean nodded and smiled, walking up to the control room. She placed the program in and looked down to him. "...Be careful, Oni." She said as the surroundings loaded up. "Get ready... Training.. Has begun." She sat back, her eyes watching him closely. She knew he was getting better, but she didn't know if he could beat this yet. It took her about a month.. She smiled and took a breath, watching as the Sentinel loaded.

Three sentinels approached through the trees into the clearing where he stood. Oni leapt into the air, his telekinetic taking control, keeping him up. He got out three needles -- he had twenty, but he would start simple. He threw each of them towards the target as they rambled on about mutant confirmed. Then, he made seven hand signs. "Sherukan Kage bushin no jitsu." Now instead of one needle for each sentinel, there was ten for each.

Unfortunately, they pinged harmlessly off the armor and three shots of blaster fire headed his way. He dropped to the floor. "Alright.. Here's option number two!"

He made seven more hand signs and slapped his hands together to the floor. A large wall rose from the ground and protected him long enough. "Goodbye. KARYUUDAN!" Suddenly, to his left and right, two dragons that looked as if they were made of mud rose and began to fire hardened rock projectiles from their mouths.

Oni put his hand in a circle around his mouth, and a stream of fire emerged which engulfed the projectiles so they were now on fire. "DRAGON FIRE MISSILE!"

Jean sat back and watched.. He was getting, a lot.. better. She stood up, just to watch. She smiled; he would be in the X-men team in no time.. She turned and grabbed out the second part of the Sentinel Program, probably the toughest one of the whole thing.. She bit her lip and narrowed her eyes. "Flame-Throwin' Oni!" She called over the microphone. "..Nice job. Get ready for the next part.. You're doing great, the Professor will be pleased!" She laughed and looked down, placing the cd into the computer. "...Get ready!"

The program was just a bit harder, more Sentinels at one time.. Their armor was stronger, and they were a bit faster. Shields were up, so he would have to find a way to destroy the shields--which was probably the hardest of the whole thing. Four or five Sentinels would surround him, and he would have to find a way to destroy them, one by one as the others attack him as well.

This would be very interesting.. Even Jean couldn't do this until her second year here, and the Professor didn't want her to. But she wanted to.. She knew that Oni would be able to beat it.. He was learning quickly, faster than any other student she had seen in... well, forever. She put her lips to the microphone again. "If its too hard, just tell me.. And I will end it. Got that? I don't want you to over exert yourself, by any means necessary. This is hard-very hard." She paused. "But, I know you can do it."

He laughed as the sentinels were pelted by the missiles and finally fell t the ground in a group of broken parts. This time he would have to come up with a second technique. He flew out of the way of the blasts from the other sentinels and hid in the trees almost invisible. He needed to think. "Target lost -- switching to Infrared Search Mode 2." Oni cursed at his own stupidity and knew he had to do something fast.

He leaped from the tree, slapping explosive tags on the sentinels in the neck area, but as they fell, eight more can out. "Shit!" He yelled, dodging and weaving between the fire before stopping a good fifty yards out. He made one hand sign. "Kage bushin no jitsu," and five Oni's appeared.

"Set up a firing line with Karyuudan." All of them nodded and made the necessary signs. Oni watched as hails of fire missiles from twenty or so Dragon Heads hit the Sentinels but to no effect. These had shields and he was out of Chakra. This was a technique he had finally gotten to, only yesterday -- a S rank technique and he was using it too much. He would have to try the one thing he had left. He had to get passed those force fields, but how?

The firing line was keeping them distracted as he leapt into the middle of them and began to charge energy. He took off a headband and bit his thumb, running it down his forehead. "Stored energy, release!" He began forming his hand signs at an incredible amount of speed, and telekinetic energy built around him so much that the laser blasts didn't even effect him.

Oni extended his hands and light began to come from them. When it was done, he held two swords made out of pure light. Lightning surrounded them. "Lightning edge!" He moved one direction, and made a slash that when it hit, shook the whole school.. He began to move at a hyper fast speed so much that he disappeared. The sentinels started to explode, first the shields would breath, then they would start missing parts. He finally stood in mid air and began to spin the blades getting longer, until he slammed down on one of the sentinels chopping him in two.

This shook the building again and when he reached to the bottom, and explosion so huge, that it transferred to the other sentinels and blew them up as well, came from the blades. He stood in the middle of a crater. For as far as Jean could see, there were no sentinels. The replicas disappeared and the program ended. He stood there panting.. "Lightning edge.. Ultimate destruction."

Jean was very surprised.. She pulled the Program out and made her way down into the danger room.. She walked in with a smile on her face. "Wow, Oni.." She said, looking into his eyes. "...You've just beat the hardest program we have." She said, walking towards him. "...Are you alright?" She asked, watching him for a moment. "Screw the exam," she laughed. "You're coming with us on the next mission.. Mo-Most definitely."

Oni smiled. "Tired... Very ... tired... the ... lightning edge as well... as the Kyuddan... are S rank skills. I've been working on. The chakra release is considered a forbidden skill but it was the only way I could think to defeat their shields. I'm tired though but happy." With that he fell to the floor laughing.

She smiled and bent down over him, looking down into his eyes. "...Well, I'll tell you what," she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him up. "Get some rest, and then we'll celebrate. However you want!" She said, hugging him. "...I'm very proud of you, Oni." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Oni nodded but when Jean went to pull him up, a small cut appeared on her hand. "Oh crap, sorry 'bout that. I forgot to tell you. It's a side affect of that technique; I still have small amounts of cutting chakra emitting from my palm. Here." Oni made seven more hand signs and his hands went green. He placed one over Jean's and healed it. "There this counteracts the cutting chakra so that should be the end of it. Sorry again, but celebration would be great. I'll be back up in an hour. I can't wait to hear what everyone has to say about my little training exercise." He walked off humming softly.

Jean smiled and walked back up, grabbing the recording of his session.. She would show it to the Professor.. He was already way passed what she thought he would be.. She smiled brightly. She was very proud of him; he was really strong. She took a breath and knocked on the Professor's door. "Professor, may I come in?" She bit her lip and walked into his office, handing him the c.d. "This is one of his sessions, today's actually.. He beat the Sentinel Program # 2." She sat down, waiting to see his reactions.. Ooh, this would be good.

Xavier's eyes widened and he said, "what?" He swiftly popped the disk in and before he could press play Scott, Storm, Logan and Rogue walked in.

Scott looked to the professor, "what was that earlier? It shook the whole school!"

The professor pressed play. "I think were about to find out."

After the c.d. was done everyone's jaw was on the floor. "I know he's powerful but to do that..." The professor trailed off and everyone's mouths hung wide.

Jean laughed. "..Yes, that was my reaction." She chuckled softly, looking over everyone's faces. "..I think he deserves to be in the next mission.. He already surpasses the expectations that all of us had for him.." She looked to the Professor. "I think it may be the best, but.. Of course, Professor. It is your decision." She smiled brightly.

Everyone finally regained composure and said, "yes, although I think he should still take his upcoming check ride for the X jet. If he wishes to he may do the review today. There was one thing he hasn't been doing well at though: Diplomacy. Now I know that some of you don't think that its that important but the X men are ambassadors of mutant kind. We're trying to show the good side ,the positives that mutants can be a positive influence for society and productive members of it. That means that your first reactions to a bad situation isn't to use your powers or your fists on them and he's a bit well, lackluster, in that area. The last time he ran that program he locked the delegates up in a room until they made up. Of course, he couldn't do that with heads of state. The police would arrest him. If he passes that and is good on his check ride then yes, I believe he should be allowed to join the x men and teach on a regular basis. That's what I think at least. Now Scott, is he ready for his check ride?"

Scott nodded. "I think so but he has problems with the computer side of it. He has an amazing feel for flying but no computer sense."

The professor nodded. "Alright, who would like to help him on his diplomacy and x jet operations?"

Jean smiled and bit her lip. Storm looked up. "I can help him with the X-jet Operations.. I had a problem with it myself, so.. I can probably help. Once he gets good, he may just be able to fly us." She smiled and looked back to Jean.

Jean looked to the Professor. "Well... I will try my best with his diplomacy, but.. You might be the best to teach him that, Professor.." She chuckled. "I'm not too good with the Delegates myself." She stood. "He's a quick learner, so I think he'll probably be on his way in the next few days to learning all he needs to." She looked over to Scott and smiled. She wanted to talk to him, she hadn't in a while.

The professor nodded and said, "thank you that will be fine."

--

Oni laid on his bed, trying to gather enough strength to move again, but instead he fell into sleep. "You're getting stronger, young one. Perhaps I will give you a gift next time. Know that no matter what I am coming back and you cant stop ME!" Oni shot bolt upright sweat pouring from him.

Jean nodded and turned out of the room, a feeling creeping up her stomach making her feel a bit sick. She closed her eyes for a moment, not knowing why.. She bit her lip and sighed, walking up the stairs. 'Oni, are you alright?' She asked between the link. She walked through the halls, and knocked on his door waiting for him to answer.. She hoped he was, even if he wasn't... The news would make him feel a little better, she guessed. "I have some good news!" She told him.

Oni tried to banish the feeling and almost did but there was still some there. "Yeah I just fell off my bed." He stood and after wiping off most of the sweat, he opened the door. "What's the good news?"

She poked his shoulder. "..Don't hide it," she told him and looked down to her hands for a minute. "Well..." She grinned. "The Professor saw the recording of your training, and guess what.." She bit her lip. "...Storm is going to teach you the X-jet operations.. and Guess what.. I'm going to help you with," she chuckled. "...You're gonna be one of us," she smiled. "Congratulations! Oh, and everyone else saw it too.. You should have seen their reactions," she laughed.

Oni nodded. "That's excellent, and in truth I just had a bad dream creeped me out a bit but no big I'm up for whatever's next. Just don't make me use the lighting edge again today. So what next? Flight ops or what are you teaching me?" Oni had a bad feeling but he tried to throw it off.

Jean smiled. "Yes it is." She looked into his eyes. "..Don't worry about the dreams; they're just that.. Dreams. Nothing real." She smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, the only thing you're doing the rest of the day is.. well, whatever you want. No training, that's going to be saved for tomorrow." She smirked. "It's time for you to celebrate, Oni.. You know, have fun!" She paused. "In all seriousness, I think you deserve it."

Oni sighed. "But I wanna get past flight ops so I can fly tomorrow. I've only flown in a simulator but if I pass flight ops, I can fly tomorrow! Can't I please work on flight ops please? I really want to fly tomorrow and I want you to see me fly. It will be so cool! Come on, please?" Oni put his hands together and bowed as he said this.

She looked down to him. "Oh, alright!" She smiled. "If its what you really want, but.. Like I said, don't get yourself too tired. We'll need you wide awake for tomorrow, okay? I thought it would be nice to give you some fun.. But, if its what you really want.. Then, so be it." She smiled. "Go talk to Storm, she'll help you with the X-Jet. Okay?" She looked down into his eyes.

Oni pumped his arm in the air saying, "yoush!" And took off on the top of the ceiling at high speeds.

He finally arrived outside of Storm's room and while still on the ceiling, he knocked on her door.

Jean laughed and watched him running on top of the ceiling and walked to through the school, looking for Scott.

Storm looked up from a huge pile of papers and walked over to the door.. She looked up, blinking, seeing Oni on the top of the ceiling.. "Um... Oni?" She chuckled, opening the door just a bit more. "..Get your butt down from that ceiling." She laughed.

Oni nodded. "Yes, ma'am!" Oni proceeded to walk to the wall and stand at a perfect 90 degree angle from Storm who glared at him so he jumped off the wall and landed on the floor. He stood and said, "here for flight ops training! Jean told me I could get it tonight and if I finally get it, I can finally fly tomorrow! I've already passed all the written tests and this is the only thing holding me back. I know your busy but please teach me?" He looked to her wondering what she would say.

Storm smiled and closed the door. "...Sure," she said, placing the pen on her desk. "..I hate grading papers, they take up so much time you wouldn't believe it." She walked over and grabbed one of her jackets and an Air Safety book. "...I bet you can't wait to start flying," she said, walking over to him. "You have to be careful, though.. When we're on missions, sometimes we're not the only ones in the air." She said.. "Well, I am ready. Are you, Oni?"


	4. Chapter 4

Oni nodded. He was getting excited and he knew he would have to run a few laps around the mansion tonight before he could even think of sleep. He walked down to the hanger with Storm and saw the nice little simulator sitting a ways off from the x-jet and he walked over to it and got in soon followed by Storm. He sat in the pilots seat and looked to her. "Alright, where do we start?

Storm smiled and got right to it.. He already knew almost everything, so she really didn't have to explain anything. For a few hours they worked on the basics. She took a deep breath and leaned back. "Good, Oni.. You've done better than anyone I've taught so far." She chuckled. "But, now.. For the real test.. Get back into the air," she smiled as her eyes grew white as fog started to gather, the sun was darkened by the storm clouds that suddenly appeared. "..An Incoming aircraft, or loosing another aircraft.. We've had to do that a few times, including the missiles.." She sighed. "Do you think you can do this?" Her eyes returned to normal as she looked into his eyes. "..This is the final test before you finally get to start flying Oni. What do you think?"

Oni nodded. "Alright lets classify you." Oni said as he hit a few buttons and activated the special windshield modification that let you see much better, it was as if infared and nvg combined. He looked to his screen and said, "ok, this would be a f-1A18 hornet 3 of them." Just then a voice crackled into the air. "Unidentified aircraft identify yourself and come to course 218 immediately or you will be fired upon." Oni veered left to 218 before diving steeply and then resumed his original course, "lets see them beat that." The radar started beeping and he saw two incoming missiles. He veered left than right before punching the engines full over but the missiles were self guided. "Shit." He saw a cliff face not to far from him and he headed straight towards it.

He smiled as he closed range fast and he suddenly cut power completely and started a horizontal drop. He watched the missiles slam into the rock face before feeling the back of the plane fall away and when they were completely vertical, he punched the engines and flew straight over the mountaintop and resumed straight and level flight on course. "Did I do ok?"

Storm smiled. "...You did great, Oni." She patted him on the back. "Congratulations, Oni. You are now a Certified Pilot of the X-Jet."

Oni smiled and ended the simulation. "Alright that is great now tomorrow I get to fly! I've really looked forward to it. I mean I can levitate and fly to a certain extent now with the control of my powers but to actually be able to fly." Oni laughed and got out of the simulator. "Thanks Storm, I'm off to go find Jean."

Scott was starting to wonder if Oni had replaced him. He hated to admit that he was feeling unsettled like this but she spent all her time with him and he always wanted to be with her. He was older now and… Scott shook his head and tried to shrug it off because it wasn't possible. Jean wouldn't do that to him and Oni had even proved himself to be a good person but he just felt as if ever since Oni had come, he had been pushed out of the picture. He was trying to find a moment where they could talk without Oni or anyone else but so far no luck.

Jean walked through the corridors of the school, her head down and a smile on her face. She hadn't felt this... relaxed and good in a long time. She turned the corner and looked up to see Scott. She smiled brightly and crept up on him, pouncing him. She kissed his cheek and giggled. "Hey.." She whispered in his ear. "Are you alright? You look, upset?" She looked up into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer. What was bothering him? She didn't want him feeling upset about anything; it made her feel a little bad as well.

Scott smiled and said, "nothing's bothering me, Jean. Now that you're here." Scott held Jean close not wanting to let her go. "It's just that I've hardly been able to get a moment with you alone lately but that's all gone now. I'm just glad you're here, so what's up?" He tried to put his feelings from earlier out of his mind and just be happy for the moment.

She smiled. "Don't worry.. It'll get better. Oni's done his training and all.." She closed her eyes for a moment, loving his warmth. "Well, you saw that Oni beat the 2nd Level of the Sentinel program..." She smiled. "Stronger than I thought he'd be." She chuckled and pulled away for a moment. "How 'bout this, why don't you and I go somewhere? Just the both of us. Oni's doing the Flight Operations with Storm. I think it would be nice.. I've missed you a lot too.." She laid her head on his chest.

Scott nodded not liking the talk about Oni but he was glad that Jean felt the same way he did and he said, "well, lets go out for dinner tonight and get away from all this. It may not be hawaii but it will have to do, so what do you say? " Scott smiled and hopped she would agree.

She laughed. "We can make it like Hawaii." She smiled and looked up into his eyes. "It's a date then." She reached up and kissed him, closing her eyes. "And what time shall we be leaving?" She grinned, her eyes sparkling.

Scott smiled and said, "ohh right about ..." Just then he saw Oni rush into the room at a high speed but he stopped seeing the two. Ooh, uh, gomen nasai." Before back flipping and heading out once again catching a look from Scott that spoke volumes.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, I remember how about 7 or so?" He still glanced down the hall but tried to forget about it

Jean turned, seeing Oni for just a second. She blinked and turned back to Scott. "...That'll be good, Scott." She kissed him again. "I'll dress up, just for you." She chuckled, looking into his eyes. "I can't wait.." She grinned. She kissed him once again before stepping away. "I'll see you right here at seven, okay? And you better not stand me up.. Or I might just have to do something bad." She laughed and winked, turning and walking down the hallway.

Scott smiled and nodded, "don't worry, I'll be there." he laughed before heading off to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

Oni stood out back where he had set up a small training area. He put paper plates on trees all over in a circular pattern but slant all heights and angles. Oni stood in the middle wondering why Scott seemed to hate him so much. He couldn't understand he had barely said much of anything to him and Scott seemed to have a vendetta against him but he tried to put all that out of his mind as he stringed up two lines of kunai knives. He held the strings in his hands and leapt into the air tossing kunai this way and that but each time the threw them he clanged them against another kunai sending them off into a seemingly random positions. He hung in the air peacefully and closed his eyes and threw the last kunai which intersected all previously thrown kunai and deflected them one into each target including the one straight behind him and he dropped to the floor in a crouched position and looked around, a hit on each one.

Jean walked to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water before heading up to her room. She paused, looking out of the back window, seeing Oni practicing. "Hmm... That was quick." She chuckled. She walked over to the door and opened it quietly, watching him leaning inside the doorway. Jean clapped her hands and smiled. "Good, Oni. What happened with your Flight Ops training? Are you done already? That quick?" She asked, stepping towards him with a smile.

Oni nodded, "yes, Storm said that I'm now certified and everything." He smiled before noticing that he was off on a few and others weren't dead on target. He shook his head before collecting his kunai and stringing them up again and said, "don't come inside this circle. I'm not perfect yet." He leapt into the air and launched them in perfect time and precision this time at a higher speed one so fast that when he was done a few kunai were buried deeply within their trees. "That's a little closer. You know, I like being able to hang in the air sometimes. In moves I would get enough speed and power up to have some hang time but not much, with the tele-kinetic abilities I can stay up longer, have you ever woke up floating in mid air?" Oni was somewhat excited from all that had happened today.

She chuckled. "No, no.. I haven't woke up floating in the air.. Yet, anyway." She laughed. "Congratulations, Oni. I guess you'll be flying us all over the place. Just don't go taking it out on practice drives.. That's a bad thing, believe me. I know." She smiled.

Oni smiled, "yeah, I know the x-jet costs more than all my possessions combined. I actually had a idea for stealth technology to be used on-top of what is already employed it would make it visually invisible as well as invisible to radar but I think I should wait a while before I start suggesting a refit to it."

Jean smiled. "Maybe." She shrugged. "Well, Oni.. You're doing great, and we can celebrate whenever you want.. But, tonight.. Scott and I are going to have some alone time.. We haven't, in a very, very long time." She looked down for a moment. "I don't know when we'll be back, so.. Just remember you have to get up early tomorrow for First Flight." She smiled brightly. "I know you'll do good, you always do." She winked.

Oni nodded smiling, "That's good, Have fun that you should. I know you deserve it. I'll see you tomorrow then." Oni nodded again and leapt away off to train some more. He had a bad feeling about something but he shoved it aside as he went to go find someone to exercise with preferably Logan. He was the only one that could challenge him and he liked a challenge.

Scott headed for the lobby to wait for Jean as he put his coat on he truly couldn't wait. For this it would be the first time in a while that he would be alone outside the school with Jean in quite some time. He waited anxiously by the door.

Jean smiled and nodded. She walked down the hallway, pulling her hair down.. She ran her fingers through it, thinking about what to wear.. She hadn't dressed up in so long, it would be nice to have fun with the one she loved. She pulled one a red dress, and a black dress.. "Hmm..." She looked at herself in the mirror, and picked a blue dress, Scott's favorite, and put it on.. She smiled, fixing her hair.

This was going to be the perfect night.. She slipped on a pair of shoes and grabbed a purse, heading down for the lobby. She smiled, seeing Scott already down there. "Well, hello handsome." She smiled, kissing him softly.

Scott couldn't help it; he smiled from ear to ear when he saw her walking down the hall. "I could say the same but it would be the understatement of the year." He smiled again. "Shall we?" He opened the door and walked after Jean, down the steps to his car. He had cleaned waxed and buffed just for this occasion. Once Jean got in he started he revved the engine and took off out onto the streets he looked over to Jean and said, "so where to miss?"

Oni walked down into the lower level looking for Logan since he hadn't found him upstairs. He wondered where he could be he finally found him in a large training room. He walked up to Logan and said, "so wanna work with someone that's not a robot?"

Jean smiled brightly, her eyes twinkling as they got into the car. She reached over and grabbed Scott's hand, holding it tightly. "Wherever you want to go. I'm just happy finally being with you." She looked over into his eyes.

Logan cocked a brow. "Well, the robots can't kick my ass." He chuckled and turned. "Sure, why not.. It'll be interesting enough."

Scott smiled as he pulled up to the resturaunt and parking the car turned it off. "We're here." He got out of the car and smiling walked with Jean one arm around her keeping her close. "This should be good."

Oni smiled "alright, so you see the video of what I did to those sentinels?" He laughed as he got on sparing gear. He stood in front of him and got into a ready pose. "After this I have a new taijutsu move to show you. Whenever your ready." Oni said waiting for him to make the first move.

Jean giggled and wrapped her arm around Scott's waist as well. She couldn't get that smile off of her face. She looked around, this place looked really nice! She couldn't even remember the last time they'd been somewhere like this, it was beautiful.

Logan grinned widely, putting on some gear. "Alright.." He pulled his fists up and smiled, his eyes hard and focused. "This will be fun," he stepped a bit closer to Oni and clenched his fists. "Ready, kid?" He asked before he swung.

Oni grabbed logan's hand and turning, he put him down to the matt. When Logan got up, he began attacking faster but Oni blocked it easier and easier and before too long Oni was blocking with one hand only, his arm moving so fast that it almost became invisible.

Scott pulled out the seat for Jean then sat himself. A waiter happened by with some menus and water and then left. Scott smiled again wishing he could take off the sunglasses without blasting a hole through anything. He looked at her but Jean was beautiful, red tint or not, he looked down at the menu wondering what to order.

Logan took a breath, stepping back. "...Damnit!" He laughed, standing up straight. "You're getting faster by the minute." He chuckled. "I guess I shouldn't hold back, anymore.. Eh?" He smiled, clenching his fists tighter, you could just hear the metal clang. He smiled. "Come on, lemme see what you got! I need a good sparring partner," he smirked and threw another punch, faster and faster, another and another.

Jean smiled to the waiter as he walked away and looked down to the menu, spotting what she wanted immediately. She bit her lip and took a sip of the water, looking over to Scott. "How did you find this place? Its so... Classy," she smiled brightly. "We should do things like this more often." Her fingers started playing with her hair, it was a habit that she failed at ending.. She let out a happy sigh; this was the best part of life.

Oni was now sparing both hands again fast enough that they almost disappeared. He suddenly completely disappeared and reappeared behind him and with one swift move put one hand to Logan's neck and one foot out and slammed him into the floor lightly. "Come on, I thought you said you were going to go faster, you've slowed down."

Scott saw what he would order as well and said, "well I spotted it, when I was just driving around and I knew we would have to come here. I knew it would suit you, I'm glad you like it.

Logan laughed and jumped up, throwing his hand to Oni's shoulder and the other to his other shoulder, split seconds apart. Enough to hurt, but not enough to do any damage. He smiled and backed away for a moment. "...You know, I'm pretty good with everyone else.. But, not with a Ninja who can kick my ass." He laughed. "I'm glad you're on our side.. Most definitely." He cracked his neck. "Maybe we can spar again later.. When we've both got more rest," he winked. "You're probably the best out of all of us, Oni. Be proud of yourself."

Jean blushed, pulling her hands to her lap. "Now, I remember why I married you.." She grinned. "So sweet," she pushed her hair back behind her ear.. When the waiter came back, she ordered a small salad. She smiled and looked over to Scott.

Oni scratched the back of his head embarrassed. "I'm nothing but another person helping where I can, that's it; plain and simple and there is still a ton I need to learn."

Logan smiled. "Yea, well.. Like I said."

Scott smiled happy that this was turning out so well. Just as he was about to order, he felt a odd vibration throughout the room. Suddenly sparks came from a wall as a large chunk of it was ripped away and there stood Magneto, Mystique, and the rest.

"Oh, I'm sorry. We seem to have interrupted dinner, I'm sorry." A few of them chuckled. "If its not too much of an inconveinence would you mind coming with us Jean?"


End file.
